The present invention relates to a volumetric filling machine, more particularly for solid and semi-solid or viscous products.
In existing volumetric filling machines, there is no provision for the automatic adjustment of the chamber volume. In addition, many existing volume filling machines have sharply angled volume chambers, which is not ideal for volume accuracy.